The Adventures of Candela, Blanche, and Spark
by PastellRain
Summary: The fun, adventurous, often poignant moments and adventures of a trio who doesn't let their differences get in the way of them being like family. Pokemon Go Leaders fanfiction. Contains humor, friendship, and eventually adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : My fanfiction profile is officially a mess! Stories I haven't updated in forever! And then I keep starting new ones!

Trust me, I'm trying! I haven't uploaded in a long time, but I'm trying! Aaahh! I'm overwhelmed... My head is always foggy...

So yeah, Pokemon Go! Whoo! I fell in love with the Team Leaders, and the way the fandom characterized them~! They're all so cool and I love them! So I'm going to write this really long fanfiction about them :3 (Hopefully I can keep it going...)

 **Note:** Blanche is non-binary in my headcanon and uses they/them and she/her pronouns. I decided to go with "she/her" in this story. Keep in mind that this doesn't make Blanche a "girl", even if the pronouns used are she/her.

* * *

They were an odd bunch of friends, but they were together every moment.

It was if they were stuck together by invisible glue. Not cheap glue, but the extra strong kind kind that absolutely nothing could pull apart.

Nobody knew exactly why they had that bond. But deep inside, the three themselves knew.

That was the friendship of Candela, Blanche, and Spark.

For now, the tremendous trio was resting in a Pokemon Center before setting back out on their adventure.

"Hey, Blanche? Do you know any words that mean 'angrier than angry'?" Candela asked this rainy afternoon in July, while sitting on the comfy couch.

Candela was very much a candle lit on fire, hot-headed, but also the kind of person who lit up the darkest of places.

"Furious, enraged, livid, incandescent..." The poised Blanche recited off the top of their head, without even looking at a thesaurus.

Blanche was like the H2O of the group. Cool like ice and calm like water.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Energetic Spark jumped up with joy. "I have a word! How about... dun dun dun... cantankerous?"

Spark did a pose and slid on his sunglasses.

Spark was the electricity of the group. He went off at random moments and always lived life with a bright smile.

"Oh yeah. Thanks guys!" Candela said.

"What did you need those words for, Candle?" Spark asked.

"For my poem." Candela said. "Let's see... I'm dangerous, and cantankerous. Sounds about right."

Blanche sighed quietly. Nobody else would've noticed her sigh besides Candela and Spark, who knew her for years.

"Oh... are you upset because I didn't use your words?" Candela asked.

Even though Blanche wouldn't seem like the type, Candela did know what made her upset.

"Don't worry, I'll also use furious!" Candela went up to Blanche and gave her a warm hug. Blanche didn't like hugs so much, but quietly enjoyed Candela's.

Spark shot out of his seat and joined in on the hugging as well. Blanche gave in to the hugging, cracked a small smile and wrapped her arms around their friends as well.

"Aww, you guys are hugging." Nurse Joy went up to the three travelers. "I'm here to notice you that your Pokemon are all healed. Would you like to see them now?"

"Certainly!" All there seemed to say in unison.

It was great news.

"Hey, Jolteon ol' pal!" Spark crouched down and let the fluffy yellow Pokemon in his arms.

"Flareon, it's great to see you!" Candela gave her Flareon a high-five.

"Vaporeon, it's me." Blanche greeted her Pokemon with a gentle pat on its head.

"I think it's time you three ate lunch and started to get going." Nurse Joy said.

"Alright!"

* * *

Candela was the leader of Team Valor, one of the three teams which Pokemon trainers were divided into.

Likewise, Blanche was the leader of Team Mystic, and Spark was the leader of Team Instinct.

The members of three teams often had rivalries with each other, but at their core, they were all trainers and all united together.

As leaders of the teams, Candela, Blanche, and Spark had to work hard and keep a positive image for the team members to look up to. They were also assistants to Professor Willow, a well-known Professor of Pokemon.

However, that didn't stop the three from having fun sometimes.

"I wonder what this egg is going to hatch into?" Spark happily swayed around as he walked, a Pokemon egg in an incubator inside the pouch on his back.

"You and your eggs." Candela smiled.

"It would sure be weird if a huge Onix came out of this tiny little egg!" Spark said. "They do say that the size of the egg has nothing to do with the size of the Pokemon it hatches into."

"That fact still baffles me." Blanche said quietly. "Perhaps it's like evolution? When a Pokemon hatches from an egg, it always comes much too big for the size of its egg..."

"Then maybe they evolve into a bigger form right when they hatch?" Spark said. "Eggs do glow when Pokemon hatch..."

"This sounds like something you would enjoy researching!" Candela said with enthusiasm.

* * *

A little while later, they were at the lake. Their errand was to catch a Gyarados and bring it back to the professor, so he could study why is it they randomly grow enraged.

"The Lake of Rage..." Candela said. "The name resonates with me deeply."

Blanche and Spark looked at each other nervously.

"The real Lake of Rage is in Johto." Blanche said, "This is just an ordinary lake."

"Every lake becomes the Lake of Rage when Candela's here." Candela said. Spark began to laugh.

Among the laughter, there was a much more disturbing noise. A low rumble shook the air.

From within the lake, a Gyarados surfaced and began to thrash about in the lake with untamed fury, forming tall waves and sending water splashing everywhere.

"Uh, guys, I think the Gyarados is raging!" Spark cried out in panic.

The Gyarados emitted a roar, and shot a glowing Hyper Beam from its wide open mouth. It hit a tree nearby, collapsing it and searing the trees around it.

Candela and Spark held hands and rushed for cover.

"Oh no! Spark, where's Blanche?" Candela urgently asked once they were behind a rock.

Blanche was standing in front of the lake, her heart pounding. But she was ready to take action.

"If I let this Gyarados continue to rage, the consequences would be bad." Blanche thought.

"Since I'm here, I should do something."

She threw her worries into the wind along with her long trench coat, until she was in nothing but her diving suit she always wore under her clothes.

"Candela, I'm worried!" Spark clung to her.

"Blanche will be fine..." Candela swallowed.

She dove briskly into the water with elegant form, not even flinching a bit. She swam with powerful movements of her arms and legs, diving underwater often to take cover from the potential Hyper Beam.

The Gyarados was still thrashing about, creating rough waves in the otherwise calm lake.

When the exhausted Blanche was close enough to the Gyarados, she took out a Poke ball and threw it at the beast.

When Poke ball came in contact with its flesh, the gigantic mass of the Gyarados was reduced to a glowing light. The light began to flow into the tiny capsule.

Even when inside the Poké ball, the Gyarados struggled. It used every ounce of its strength to try to escape. Eventually it gave up, and the Poke ball ceased to shake.

With a new Pokemon on hand, Blanche began to swim back to shore. All was calm once again.

"Blanche!" Candela and Spark ran up to the shoreline.

"That was incredible, Blanche!" Spark was in awe. "You were so brave! We were worried!"

Blanche surfaced from the water, visibly out of breath. She began to wring out her ponytail.

"It was nothing." She said. "Just doing what I needed."

"But Blanche..." Candela said, "What you just did was amazing. Have more faith in yourself!"

"That's right!" Spark said. "You're so cool and heroic!"

"Um... Thanks guys." Blanche said. She managed to crack a smile. "I appreciate it. Though it was only my duty."

Candela sighed and pat Blanche's shoulder, forgetting she was dripping wet.

Meanwhile, somebody was watching Blanche's feat from behind a nearby tree.

"That was... so amazing..."

"Anyways, we caught the Gyarados!" Spark said. "Now let's go back to Professor Willow's place."

They made their way back through the illuminated clearing of trees, entering the thick forest once again.

"You know, Spark Jr. is taking a long time to hatch." Spark said, by the time they were out of the woods.

"This is the thirty-seventh egg you've named 'Spark Jr.'" Blanche stated.

"It's okay though. Maybe they're just shy." Spark said. "I won't rush them."

"Um, Spark?" Candela said. She noticed that the egg in the incubator on his back was glowing. "I think your egg is going to hatch right now!"

"Oh?" Spark and Blanche said.

"Oh?" Candela added to their exclamation.

They watched as the egg cracked open slowly, and the light began to escape from in between the pieces of shell.

When it was over, a huge Snorlax was suddenly sitting in the middle of the path, covered in bits of eggshell.

"Whoa!" Spark cheered. "Spark Jr. The Thirty-Seventh is a Snorlax!"

He dove into the large Pokemon's cuddly belly and hugged it as if it were a beloved stuffed toy. The Snorlax, recognizing that it was Spark who hatched it, hugged him back compassionately.

"Aww..." Candela squealed. Even Blanche couldn't help but smile at the heartwarming scene.

"Now you're a pretty big guy..." Spark said, "So maybe you should go in the Poke ball for now."

Spark returned the Snorlax into a Poke ball he was saving just for it.

"I can't wait to show Professor Willow my new buddy!" Spark's smile was glowing. Absolutely nothing could've gotten him down.

"You know, if that Snorlax were hatched using a Lax Incense, it would've hatched as a pre-evolved Munchlax." Blanche stated.

"Oh yeah! I was wondering why it came out as a fully-grown Snorlax." Spark said, an energetic movement to his walk.

"It's also uncommon for Munchlax to hatch naturally around these parts." Blanche said, "Perhaps it has to do with the environment."

"Maybe they hatch fully-grown so that they can fend off other wild Pokemon." Candela said. "In areas with less threats, they're more likely to hatch as Munchlax, maybe?"

"That is actually the theory many researchers go with." Blanche said. "It makes a lot of sense."

"Whoo!" Candela cheered. "I said something smart!"

* * *

Upon returning to Professor Willow...

"Wow, so Blanche swam out into the lake like that to catch the raging Gyarados before it could do harm? Incredible?" Professor Willow beamed.

"All three of you are incredible, you know?" Willow gushed on and on. "Incredible! I'm so lucky to have you as my assistants!"

"Guess what?" Spark bounced up and down, "My egg hatched a Snorlax! I'm going to call him Sleepy!"

"I thought his name was Spark Jr. The Thirty-Seventh." Candela said.

"Sleepy is shorter and sweeter!" Spark said.

"Professor, we were discussing why it is that sometimes Munchlax hatch instead." Blanche said. "Candela theorized that it had to do with how many threats are in its habitat. More threats would mean a higher chance of it hatching as a fully-grown Snorlax."

"And that is exactly correct!" Professor Willow explained. "Candela, you are a smart cookie."

"Oh, um... not really." Candela scratched her head modestly. "But thanks! I appreciate it!"

"Now, unless you didn't know, each of you got a brand-new team member while you were out." The professor said. "Go and greet them! Provide a good role model for them and help them with training or whatever they desire."

"Right!" The three said, following his orders and heading towards the yard.

"I have such great assistants..." Professor Willow smiled and went back to work.

* * *

The large yard behind the laboratory was filled with captured Pokemon that were being raised. The Professor made sure that they had a nice friendly habitat to live in.

"Hello! My name is Nurah! I joined Team Instinct because I heard you were a really cool guy, Spark!"

"Aw shucks, I'm not that cool!" Spark said to the short polite girl dressed in yellow. She had bright eyes that were filled with electricity.

"I heard that you're really caring, friends with all Pokemon, and that you once did a handstand on a skateboard while doing a guitar solo with your feet!" Nurah cheered.

"Well, I didn't do very good." Spark chuckled. "I hurt my head. Also I can't even play the guitar."

"But you're still so cool, Sparkle!" Nurah gushed. "I like your sunglasses too!"

"Well, I'm flattered!" Spark said. "Wait, did you just call me Sparkle?"

The new girl on Candela's team was a little ball of fire.

"I'm Aya!" She said, "I joined Team Valor because I'm dangerous and cantankerous! I heard you were the same way, Candela! Let's take over all the gyms together!"

"Aww yeah!" Candela gave Aya a high five. "I like your spirit, little one."

"Oh, I heard that you got so angry once, that you kicked down a telephone pole!" Aya clapped. "You're like, my idol!"

The short spunky girl jumped into Candela's embrace, accidentally pushing her back a little.

"Heh, thanks." Candela smiled. "But to tell the truth, I only bent the pole a little..."

Finally, where Blanche was, there was a short, stout girl dressed in orange. It took the small youth a long time to approach Blanche. Once she did stagger up to her, she began to hide her face.

She really, really admired Blanche.

"Um... I'm Rue... and... I... uh..."

The girl began to stutter aimlessly. She felt ashamed. She blew her introduction.

"Yes, Rue?" Blanche said to the young girl. "What is it you want to tell me?"

"Ah! Um..."

Rue grew flustered. Blanche just said her name! She began to fiddle with her fingers and attempted to look into Blanche's eyes.

"Well it's... you see... I joined Team Mystic because... I... wanted to be on your team... Blanche..."

Rue took a deep breath, and looked into Blanche's serious eyes.

"I see. Nice to meet you, Rue." Blanche said. Understanding that Rue was shy, she wanted to make her feel more at ease. She held out her hand for Rue to shake.

"Ah... nice to meet you too, Blanche!" Rue said, pleasantly surprised at the gesture. She put her hand into hers.

"Well... I really love learning." Rue said once they let go. "By joining Team Mystic, I want to be able to learn a lot about Pokemon and other things... and to have lots of different experiences with Pokemon, and the world."

"Learning is good." Blanche said. "I like your ambition. Welcome to the team, by the way."

Rue's heart fluttered. Nothing bad happened at all! All the hard stuff was worth it. Finally, she was on Blanche's team, and was able to talk to her!

"So... Blanche." Rue said, trying to hide a smile, "Today at the river... you swam out there... and caught a raging Gyarados..."

Blanche was caught off-guard. Rue had been watching her?

"I thought that was really cool..." Rue said. "You're... so brave and cool, Blanche!"

"Well... um... I appreciate the compliment." Blanche said. "I was only doing my job, though."

"Oh, come on, Blanche!" Candela jumped in to the conversation. "The little one really looks up to you!"

Rue froze in embarrassment. Candela had taken notice of her admiration!

"You should have more pride in yourself." Candela said to Blanche.

"Yeah, Blanche... I think you should recognize how great you really are..." Rue began to agree with Candela.

"So I want you to do us a favor." Candela grinned. "Say you're awesome, Blanche!"

Blanche froze.

"Come on, say it like you mean it! 'I'm awesome'!" Candela sang.

"I'm... awkward." Blanche muttered, looking down.

Candela burst into laughter. Rue began to giggle a little.

"You didn't say it!" Candela pat Blanche's back, but hit a little too hard and accidentally hit her.

Blanche was surprisingly modest, Rue thought. This was the same person Rue had been too intimidated to talk to. Now that she knew more about Blanche, it didn't seem as daunting anymore.

"Um... I'm awkward too." Rue said, nervously pulling on her fingers. "But I still think you're cool."

Rue was still tense however, and Blanche wanted her to calm down.

"You don't have to be shy." Blanche said to Rue, looking into her eyes. "Alright? We're here to support you."

"Ah..." Rue began to feel emotional at Blanche's reassuring words. "Thank you... you're really nice..."

Blanche felt a little embarrassed.

"Aww..." Spark was watching Rue and Blanche bond.

* * *

After a session of discussing tips and strategies...

"So, Nurah! You are now officially a trainer, and a part of Team Instinct!" Spark gave his greeting. "Now go out there and be awesome! Remember, you can always come for me to help."

Spark gave the excited Nurah his phone number.

"I'm glad I got to meet you personally." Spark said. "I don't even get to meet most of my members..."

"Wow! Does that mean I can send you memes?" Nurah asked.

"You know, I would appreciate that very much." Spark said.

"Alright Aya, I'll be cheering for you! Welcome to Team Valor, and congrats on becoming a trainer!" Candela gave a fist-pump, along with her phone number.

"Call me when you need some help, or just wanna chat!"

"Alright, buddy ol' pal!" Aya said. "Just don't be surprised if I call you at 3:00 in the morning."

"Rue." Blanche walked up to the girl to get her attention. "You are now a trainer. I predict that you will become a very good one."

Blanche registered her number in Rue's phone.

"You've shown me a lot of potential." Blanche said. "Now it's time to fulfill your ambitions of being a trainer. Be diligent, and keep your head up. I'll be rooting for you."

"Ah, alright!" Rue smiled.

"See ya, Spark!" Nurah said her last goodbye before setting off on the road.

"Thanks, Candela! Nice meeting you!" Aya waved, walking into the sunset.

"Okay. Goodbye, Blanche!" Rue said, after receiving a Pokedex from her. "I'll do my best! I'll fulfill my dreams... I know I can do it! Because you inspired me."

"I'm glad." Blanche said.

Rue smiled at her senior one last time and began to walk off. When she was a few steps away, she turned back.

"Wait..." She said.

She ran up to Blanche once again, and gave her a hug. She wrapped her arms around her waist gently.

"Oh..." Blanche was surprised at first, but then returned the hug. After a few seconds, they parted.

"Thank you for inspiring me." Rue said. She began to turn around again, running faster down the path this time instead.

"Good luck!" Blanche shouted to her as she ran off.

"Yay! I did it, Sasha!" Rue ran towards her friend, who was already a trainer, and told her all about what happened.

"Blanche was nice! She gave me advice... and then I got to hug her! This is the best day ever!"

"I'm happy for you, Rue! See! I knew you could do it!"

"Yeah! Now it's time for me to start my journey! Oh, I can't wait!"

Blanche felt a warmth in her heart as she watched them walk off together, happily into the sunset.

Rue, who was so uneasy at first, was now elated, smiling, and eager to start her adventure.

"Aw, Blanche. You did something really good today." Candela said. Blanche turned to face her.

"You were that girl's inspiration. You got to be friends with her. You made her so happy! Don't you feel a warm fuzzy feeling inside of you?"

Blanche nodded fondly.

"I do." She smiled. Her smile seemed to glow. Candela grinned.

"I think I'm gonna cry..." Spark said.

"Don't cry!" Candela said. "I'll tickle you so you'd laugh instead!"

Candela began to chase and tickle Spark, who howled with laughter and tried to run away.

"Wait, Candela, stop! I'm really ticklish!" Spark shouted.

The warm feeling in Blanche's heart bubbled up inside of her as laughter.

"Haha, Candela! Stop tickling him! Ahaha!"

All three of them began to laugh together. It was a shimmering moment.

"Aw, you guys did great today." Professor Willow came out and said. "I see Blanche is laughing. Something really good must've happened."

"Our new members were super cool and sweet." Candela said. "We had a great time meeting them and helping them get ready for their journey. Blanche did something today that made her feel good inside."

"That's nice to hear." Professor Willow said. "Anyways, your supper is ready. After eating, go back to work."

Everyone's faces fell.

"Haha, I'm just joking with you!" The professor said. "You're free until tomorrow morning."

* * *

"Dear diary, today I had another totally radical day with my best friends in the world, Blanche and Candela!" Spark wrote, once he was in his room. He included drawings to go with his journal entry.

Once he was finished writing about the day, he went out into the yard to say good night to all the Pokemon, including his thirty Pidgeys and twenty-five Rattatas.

"Good night, everyone! Today was sure fun. Tomorrow will be awesome. Our hopes and dreams will blossom. You're all my friends forever, we'll always be together, good night!"

After Spark sang his song, he was greeted with by Candela doing the Macarena in the lobby.

"Candela, what are you DOING?" Spark asked.

"I lost a bet to Blanche. Now I have to do the Macarena all night."

"That sucks!" Spark said, "What was the bet?"

"I had to eat a spoonful of wasabi without shedding a tear." Candela said. "But one little tear slipped out and now I'm stuck here dancing."

"You know, how about we ambush Blanche." Spark said. "With pillows!"

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Candela said. "I was pillow fight champion back in grade school!"

The two of them took all their pillows and snuck to Blanche's room.

That was when they heard something odd...

"Hello, my name is Blanche, and I'm awesome. How was that...? Did I sound convincing?"

"What?" Spark whispered loudly. Candela shushed him.

Blanche's Vaporeon began to clap.

"Hm... but I really want to be able to open up more." Blanche said to her Pokemon, petting its silky fur. "I want to be a better role model for those who look up to me. Instead of being closed-off, I want to shine bright like Candela and Spark... Then people won't be so intimidated by me."

"Blanche..." Candela whispered. "Spark, did you hear her? She said she wishes she were more like us..."

"But... I think Blanche is fine the way she is." Spark said. "Sure, she may have shortcomings, but we all do. That's what makes us who we are."

"My name is Blanche, and I'm awesome!" Blanche said again from inside the room.

"I agree, Spark..." Candela said, "But I'm still happy we're giving her courage. The courage to try and have faith in herself."

"She shouldn't have to push herself though." Spark said. "Though I am still happy she wants to believe in herself..."

"Hey, Spark..." Candela said. "I suddenly don't feel like ambushing Blanche with the pillows."

"Me neither." Spark said.

But before Spark could think more, a pillow hit him in the face.

"I saw you sneaking." Came Blanche's voice.

"Ohoho!" Candela laughed, "So I guess Blanche does want to pillow-fight after all?"

"Nobody can beat the awesomeness that is me!" Blanche jumped up and threw a pillow at Candela. Candela dodged it, and threw one at Blanche. Spark got up and dodged one of Blanche's pillows with a somersault.

"Now that was a cool dodge, right?" Spark said.

The next pillow hit both Spark and Candela and knocked them both back.

"You just got Blanched!" Blanche said.

"Haha, that's a good one!" Spark said. "But prepare to get Sparked now."

* * *

After the pillow fight, they sat together on the balcony.

"You know, I've never seen you act like that before, Blanche." Spark said. "I mean, your personality changed..."

"Well... I'm not sure if you heard, but I wanted to become a little more outgoing. Is it working?" Blanche said.

"Well... Spark and I were thinking that you don't have to force yourself." Candela said. "You're fine the way you are, Blanche. If your personality were to change, we would be sad. Because you wouldn't be Blanche anymore. We need the true Blanche with us. Okay?"

"Well then... maybe I was going a little overboard." Blanche said. "To tell the truth, it was fun. But now I'm exhausted."

"And besides, you don't have to be more like us to be awesome!" Spark said. "You're awesome just the way you are. That's what we were trying to tell you all along!"

"Guys, thank you." Blanche said.

"So, are you going to say it now? Say 'I'm awesome'!" Candela prompted.

Blanche smiled.

"I'm awesome!" She shouted into the night. The other two laughed and clapped.

"Yay!" Candela hugged Blanche. "And it's true! Please don't ever change... but do try to have more faith in yourself!"

And there you have it. A regular day in the fun lives of Candela, Blanche and Spark. Little did they know that their lives were about to be filled with adventure...

* * *

 **AN** : Rue, Nurah, and Aya are three of my OCs! They're actually planned on returning in this fic later. I might even introduce a few more OCs? Oops...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : Um... this part is pretty dramatic lol. Enjoy? They're about 9 years old in this chapter.

* * *

It had been a typical day in the lives of Candela, Blanche, and Spark. But maybe you're wondering what it was like before? How did they meet, anyways? Well...

Years ago, Candela, Blanche and Spark were in grade school, like any other kid their age.

Spark never really fit in with the other kids. He wasn't very good at anything, even though he tried his best. Everyone around him thought he was too eccentric; and therefore dorky.

Spark's dream was to be a hero. Even though he was way too cowardly, he thought.

Spark was the kind of kid who would annoy people in attempts to make friends. He had good intentions, but didn't know exactly how to act with people.

Spark just wanted friends.

"Hey guys, do you wanna see me embarrass myself?" Spark said one day, in an attempt to get close to his classmates.

"No thanks, Spark." One of the other kids said.

"Yeah. You're embarrassing enough already!"

Both of the kids walked away laughing, leaving Spark in sadness. Still, he did not give up. He was persistent.

* * *

"Hey guys, do you want to see me fart from my nose?" Spark excitedly asked as someone turned the corner.

But it turned out that the person around the corner was Felix the bully.

"No." Felix said, "But I could make you bleed from your nose if you want."

"Ooh! How can you do that?" Spark asked. What a clueless kid!

Felix gave a ground-shaking, menacing laugh.

"Like this!" The giant jerk picked up the small-statured Spark, and threw him into the large garbage can.

"Heh. Next time I see you, I'll punch your nose off." Felix thundered away.

As his footsteps pounded the floor, Spark felt all of his usual spirit drain away.

Little Spark finally understood what was going on. He had failed to make friends. Even worse, he had succeeded in making an enemy. It happened so fast and he was in shock.

His eyes filled with tears. Spark was terrified. Worst of all, he thought it was all his fault. Filled with pain, he stepped out of the trashcan. Kids walking the hallways saw him, and laughed.

When they left, he burst into tears. Not only because he got bullied, but because nobody wanted to be his friend.

"Why…?" Spark asked himself, "Why does everyone hate me…?"

* * *

That night, Spark had a nightmare.

He dreamt that everyone wanted him gone forever. Even the teachers, whom Spark had trusted.

At the height of the nightmare, there was Felix. He had grown ten times his size overnight, like a monster.

He scooped up Spark with one hand and hurled him down the hallway. Everyone in Spark's life was watching him. They all began to cheer at his defeat.

* * *

The next morning, Spark wanted to skip school. He tried to fake being sick. His mother however found out that he was faking, and as a punishment, sent him to school.

He just couldn't tell her about Felix. Surely, he would start crying. Spark didn't want to cry in front of his own mother. He didn't want his mother to think he was weak.

So that day at school, Spark was stricken with nerves that slowly ate him alive. He didn't talk to anyone. The bubbly and cheerful Spark from before had been replaced with an anxious, broken-hearted mess.

Two students noticed that something was off about Spark that day. He wasn't being his usual self. They knew surely that something must've happened…

As Spark passed by Candela's seat, Candela was taken aback by how sad and desolate he looked.

"Spark hasn't been bugging anyone today." She whispered. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know… but it just doesn't feel the same today without it." Blanche agreed.

* * *

It was almost time to go home, and Spark wasn't sure if he could handle feeling like this every day from now on. The entire day had been horrible. He wasn't sure if he could take it anymore.

To cheer himself on after school, he sang a song to himself. It was all he could do…

"Don't you worry about the dark… I will light up the night with the love in my heart…"

As soon as Spark was about to cry from all the emotions, familiar heavy steps pounded from down the hall.

The noise alone triggered Spark's instincts. He had to run. Faster…

It turned out that he was running the wrong way. Before he knew what was going on, he ran right into Felix, knocking the giant jerk over.

"Aah!" Spark screamed, in shock at the situation. "I'm so sorry!" He began to run in the opposite direction. Before he could, Felix grabbed him and his heart stopped.

"You're gonna get it." Felix said. "Anyone who gets in my way goes DOWN."

Spark wanted to scream. He wanted to cry… But he didn't.

He decided to be brave.

"No, I'm… NOT going to go down!" Spark yelled. He stood up, but Felix pushed him down. He tumbled to the ground defeatedly. He still didn't want to back down… but it was so scary…

Suddenly…

"Hey! Stop it right there!"

There was a voice. Everything froze for a moment. Spark looked behind him and saw two of his classmates. Candela and Blanche.

"If you do anything to Spark, I'll make you regret it!"

"Ah…" Spark felt a huge relief. But still, he wasn't going to back down. They were going to unite together… Together!

"How about I just plow all three of you then?" Felix said in a violent tone.

"No!" Candela yelled and threw a shoe at him.

"You know, I'm going to beat you up!" Felix said to Candela.

"Spark, run away now." Blanche said. "We've got this."

"No." Spark said. "I won't let you do this alone!"

Blanche looked at Spark with wide eyes.

Candela looked back at Felix and gave a yell, trying to slap him.

"Ha, you're weak." Felix said.

"Call me weak again. I dare you!" Candela said.

"Weakling." Felix said.

Candela's rage grew to a dangerous amount. She yelled in fury as she punched Felix back.

Felix was distracted by Candela, and didn't notice Blanche pouring glue on the floor.

Felix stepped back into the glue and suddenly slipped.

"Whoa…" He did a silly-looking dance, trying to keep his balance. Everyone laughed. He fell bottom-first onto the pile of super-glue. When he tried to get back up, he couldn't. The glue had dried super quickly.

Felix was stuck on the ground, and he was humiliated.

"Sorry Felix." Blanche smirked. "If you want to get up again, you have to leave your pants behind on the floor."

A crowd of other students was forming, watching the scene. Everyone burst into laughter at what Blanche said. Nobody in the school liked Felix.

"Okay, what is going on?" The principal of the school entered the scene.

Suddenly, Spark, Candela and Blanche felt guilty. Were they going to get in trouble?

"Oh, I see Felix has finally learned a lesson." The principal said. "Spark, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes…" Spark couldn't keep back his tears. "My friends… Candela and Blanche… they helped me stand up to him…"

Candela and Blanche smiled at Spark and began to hold his hand.

"Don't cry, Spark." Blanche said.

"We're your friends." Candela said. "Friends help each other!"

"Thank you so much…" Spark was overwhelmed by emotion.

The crowd of students began to cheer.

"Spark, that was cool! You didn't back down!"

"Hey Spark, gimme a high-five!"

"Spark, you're pretty cool! How about we hang out one day?"

What had been the worst day of Spark's life was finally turning into a great day worth remembering.

Felix got in big trouble. The principal took the three to the office to console them.

* * *

Later that day…

"Blanche and I noticed you weren't being yourself today, Spark." Candela said. "It didn't feel right without you… You always light up the class."

"Huh?" Spark said. "For real?"

Blanche nodded and smiled.

"I guess you could say… you have quite a 'spark' to your personality."

"Guys… thank you!" Spark said fondly. "And… I also have a new dream."

"What could that be?" The others asked.

"I want to be a good Pokemon trainer. The kind who helps people, the way you did to me."

"Oh, hey!" Candela said, "Blanche and I want to be trainers as well! We should all work together!"

"Ah, really?" Spark's eyes shone. "Then let's become the best trainers ever!"

* * *

That night, Spark was filled with happiness. He wrote in his journal about his new friends, expressing all his excitement he had about all becoming trainers together.

"Candela and Blanche are two of the most awesome people in the world! I can't wait to see them again and train with them. Life is going to be so amazing with them around!"

Spark had sweet dreams that night.

* * *

The next day after school, in a clearing by the forest, they met to help each other train.

"Hey, all of us have Eevees!" Spark exclaimed. "That's so cool! We're like Eevee triplets!"

Candela's Eevee was tackling the air. Blanche's Eevee was licking its paws. Spark's Eevee rolled around in the grass playfully.

"My Eevee may be small, but it's strong!" Candela said. "I'm going to evolve mine into Flareon!"

"Jolteon for me!" Spark said.

"I'm aiming for Vaporeon." Blanche said.

"So, can you guys teach me to train better? Eevee and I need to get stronger so we can battle." Spark said.

"Experience is good, but have you learned the basics?" Blanche asked.

"Well... water is super effective against fire, which is super effective against grass, which is super effective against water? And there's a lot more... Oh! Pokemon also have special abilities, such as Torrent or Own Tempo."

"Yes, that's great!" Candela said, "I think you're ready for a battle!"

"You two battle," Blanche said, "I'll be the referee."

"Alright everyone! Spark VS Candela, Eevee against Eevee! Spark's first battle will now start!" Blanche shouted.

"Yeah!" Candela cheered. "I'm pumped! You make a good referee, Blanche!"

"Alright Eevee!" Spark said, "Are you ready?"

"Eev!" The Eevee squeaked.

"Alright Eevee, start with a tackle!" Candela commanded.

"Ah! Dodge it!" Spark told his Eevee. The small creature cleanly dodged the impact of the other Pokemon.

"Yeah! Alright! Now Tail Whip!"

"Eevee! Bite its tail!" Candela ordered.

"Wait! No!" Spark cried out.

Candela's Eevee bit the tail of Spark's, which cried out in pain.

"You could've given it an order." Blanche said, "Yelling 'no' isn't going to do much."

"Ugh..." Spark groaned. "Um, Eevee, tackle!"

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack!" Candela ordered.

The Eevee did what it was told. A dynamic dodge was followed by a swift whole-body plunge onto the other Eevee...

"No!"

Spark's Eevee fainted.

"Spark's Eevee is unable to battle!" Blanche announced, "Candela's Eevee wins!"

"Aw man..." Spark scooped up his hurt Eevee and gave it a hug.

"I'm sorry, buddy..."

The weak Eevee gave Spark a lick on his cheek to reassure him.

"Sorry, Spark." Candela said.

Spark sighed.

"Eh, it's fine. I'm not a very good trainer anyway."

"I'm sure you are good!" Candela said, "You just haven't found your battle style yet. Once you do, it'd be great!"

"Actually", Blanche chimed in, "Spark's skill as a trainer has a lot to be desired."

Spark froze.

"Blanche!" Candela exclaimed, "That's mean! We're trying to cheer Spark up, not make him feel bad!"

"Guys. It's okay. Blanche is just telling the truth..." Spark said sadly.

"See!?" Candela yelled. "Because of you, Spark now thinks he's worthless!"

"He's going to work extra hard because of me." Blanche said, "He'll grow more doing so."

"He would also grow better if we motivated him on his way, rather than telling him he has a long way to go!"

"Sometimes the truth is necessary." Blanche said.

"You are cold." Candela said. "You are SO cold! I'm done with you!"

Candela stomped away.

"Candle, wait!" Spark chased after her.

"I appreciate what you're doing for me, but please don't fight with Blanche." Spark said. "I actually agree with her. She isn't saying anything wrong."

"You only agree with her because she's making you think bad of yourself." Candela said. "Let's leave her behind. Train with me. We don't need her!"

"Wait, no!" Spark said. "Um... Blanche?"

"If this is the case, I'm going home." Blanche said.

"Fine! Go home then!" Candela shouted.

"I will!" Blanche turned around briskly, her ponytail slapping the air behind her. She began to head back, walking fast.

"Candela, why?" Spark shouted. "You and Blanche are best friends!"

"We WERE best friends." Candela huffed angrily.

"But... you shouldn't let something like this come between your friendship." Spark said. "Blanche meant well... Maybe you didn't agree, but... don't split up because of this!"

"Spark..." Candela looked at the boy. He seemed very emotional over this, worried about his friends' friendship.

"You know what? I'm... I'm sorry." Candela said. "I... I shouldn't have told Blanche to go home. What was I thinking? My anger must've gotten the best of me..."

Suddenly, tears trickled into Candela's eyes.

"Now I don't even know if Blanche will forgive me or not..." She hiccuped. "If Blanche won't be my friend anymore, I don't know what I'll do..."

"Candela..." Spark pat her back. Candela refused to cry, and wiped her tears quickly.

"Candela, I'm sure Blanche will forgive you. She seems like a very understanding person." Spark said.

"I hope..." Candela sniffled.

"Maybe we should go to her house and apologize." Spark said, trying to cheer his friend up.

"Alright." Candela agreed.

* * *

"Blanche sure seems to live far away." Spark said.

The two were walking through a path cleared out in the midst of the forest. As they went deeper, it was as if the forest swallowed them. The atmosphere was rich with the scent of the earth, and the shade was deep and peaceful. It was if time stood still in this forest...

"Blanche lives in a very pretty place." Candela said, "I always thought it fit her perfectly. Faraway and mysterious, yet inviting..."

"Mhm..." Spark agreed. "Sounds like her. And it is pretty here."

Candela sighed.

"Blanche..." She said under her breath... "Please forgive me..."

"I'm sure she will." Spark said.

"You know... Before I became Blanche's friend, I really admired her. It turned out, once I talked to her about it, that she really admired me as well. Now I know that Blanche isn't perfect... but she's still amazing in my opinion. I'm lucky... to have a friend like her."

A few seconds passed.

"I'm lucky to have a friend like you too, Spark." Candela said. "You have a great heart. That's pretty rare."

"I... do?" Spark asked.

"Yeah." Candela nodded.

* * *

Blanche was walking to her house, still a long way from where she was. She let out a sigh, one that drifted through the still atmosphere and colored the still surroundings even more solemn.

"I shouldn't have said those things..." She thought. "Candela was right. I am cold. And I'm sorry..."

Right in front of her, a peculiar sun ray tumbled down from above like a spotlight. It was shining through the trees. Blanche reached out her hand to it.

"...Warm..." She thought. "I want to become warm. Someone like Candela... who may have a temper, but has a sincere heart..."

She closed her palm, as if she was taking some of the warmth of the sun ray in her hand.

"Will Candela forgive me...?"

Blanche strayed from the path.

She was going to go to her secret Pecha berry tree, a place where she could always calm down. She was also going to pick some berries, because she knew Candela loved them. She could apologize by giving her some of the berries... perhaps baked in a pie.

Anyways, Blanche felt like being alone in the solitude of her tree right now.

She walked through the clearing, when she heard some loud buzzing. She didn't mind it, and went up to her tree to pick a berry to eat. That was when...

"Scytherrrr!" A gigantic bug Pokemon suddenly leaped up in her vision, so fast it blurred. Blanche shrieked and turned around, and another one was there. She couldn't escape... They began to slash at her, enraged that their berries were being stolen.

"Aaaahhh!"

* * *

Candela and Spark, who weren't far away, heard Blanche's screams, along with the faint buzzing and cries of angry Pokemon.

"It's Blanche!" Candela said. "Oh no, she must be in trouble! But where is she?"

"It's coming from the left!" Spark said.

"If you can hear that, then it ought to be true!" Candela said. They followed the noises. The buzzing became louder.

"Please help me!" Blanche shouted again. Her Eevee, which she sent out to battle, had cuts all over it from the sharp scythes.

"Eevee..." Blanche clutched the Pokemon in her arms. The Scyther had slashed a cut on her cheek, and one on he back. She tried to run away and endure the pain, but the Scythers were faster.

"Ah! Look over there!" Spark began to panic. "Blanche, she's being attacked!"

Candela and Spark were peering from behind trees.

"We have to help her..."

"I'll do it." Candela leaped out. "I need to be the one to save Blanche. I got her into this."

"Eep! B-be careful!" Spark shouted loud enough for Candela to hear, but quiet enough to not attract attention.

"Eevee! Double-Edge with me!" Candela and her Eevee both ran up to the Scyther to attempt to knock them to the ground.

"Rraaaaah!" Candela gave a battle cry as she shot herself forward tumbled onto the Scyther, who collapsed.

It worked, until the Scyther got back up, ten times angrier than before.

"Scyther!" The Pokemon unleashed a cry and slashed across Candela's face. The young girl rolled back and screeched in pain.

"Candela!" Blanche shouted out and ran over to her.

Now there was a third Scyther, and it was even bigger than the other two. They were surrounded. If anyone were to move, the Scythers would give them a slash that would tear their flesh apart. Candela and Blanche held each other, too paralyzed with fear to move.

"Oh no! No, no, no..." Spark was watching the gut-wrenching scene in horror. "I... I have to do something. But I'm scared..."

Spark then forced himself to swallow his fear, to not be afraid. To just go out there and help them. He took a breath...

"Okay... I have to be brave. They're my friends." He told himself. "They helped me stand up to Felix. Now I have to help them..."

Spark sent out his Eevee.

"Eevee. Alright buddy. Let's do the same thing Candela did. We go out there and both take them down! Ready...?"

Spark unleashed a heroic battle cry as he rushed into the scene, fists clenched, teeth bared, and nothing holding him back.

"Leave my friends ALONE!" He yelled. He knocked a Scyther to the ground, slapped it's face, gave it a headbutt and bit it.

"Scytherrr!" It cried out. It slashed Spark's neck.

"Ooww!" Spark cried out, keeping back tears. "Quit it!" Spark stood up as fast as he could and stepped on the Pokemon's face with his shoe. The Scyther then was knocked unconscious.

"Eevee! Tackle it and bite it!" Spark told his Pokemon. By the time Eevee was finished its battle, the other Scyther fainted as well.

Now they had the biggest Scyther left to knock out.

Candela and Blanche had retreated behind the tree, holding their hands, choked with worry about Spark and his Eevee.

"Alright Eevee..." Spark said. "Tackle that Scyther as hard as you possibly can! Give it your all! I'll tackle it too!"

"Eev!" Eevee squealed.

"Ready! Aaaauuugh!"

"Eeeeev!"

The little Eevee hit the Scyther first, and the sheer impact of it's emotionally-charged tackle sent it flying. Spark missed his target, and instead tumbled on a rock, scraping his knees, the palms of his hands, and hitting his nose with a sharp impact on the hard, rough surface.

"Ooh..." Spark groaned. The Eevee went up to him and licked his face.

"Eevee... did you just...?" Spark asked. He looked up. The Scyther had fled.

"Eevee! Yes!" Spark jumped up and hugged his Pokemon, so happy that he forgot his nose was bleeding.

"Spark!" Candela and Blanche ran out to him from behind the tree.

"Oh my goodness Spark, that was incredible..." Candela said. "You saved us! You're... a true hero."

"Spark..." Blanche said. "I... I take back everything I said. You're a great trainer. You're brave, courageous, and you have a great heart. That's what being a trainer is truly about. I'm sorry."

"You didn't hurt my feelings..." Spark said. "But thanks."

"We're closest to my house, so let's get you fixed up there." Blanche said to Spark.

"But... you guys too." Spark said. "You got some painful-looking cuts on you..."

"We're all in bad shape." Said Candela, "But you know... I think what we just went through made us inseparable!"

Blanche nodded and smiled a warm smile.

"Candela, I am sorry I was so cold. I'm sorry for everything..." Blanche said, pouring it all out. "Please forgive me."

"Forgiven." Candela said. "I'm super sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I shouldn't have told you to go home. You mean so much to me... Our friendship won't ever be broken again, right?"

"Right." Blanche said. They put their hand in hand, and gazed at each other fondly.

Spark suddenly started crying loudly. Candela and Blanche noticed his sobs.

"Spark, what's wrong?" Candela said.

"I... I was so scared!" He cried. "A-and now... now everything is okay, and you're apologizing, and... I feel like a hero... I always wanted to be a hero..."

"Oh... Spark!" Candela couldn't stand to see him cry. "I... I was scared too... And... I'm just so glad everything is okay!" Candela began sobbing too and hugged Spark.

Blanche was feeling emotional too, and hid it up to this point. Suddenly she couldn't conceal it anymore. The tears dripped down her face as well and she hugged Candela and Spark, shaking and trembling.

"Friends forever... we'll be friends forever..." Spark said through his sobs.

They all went to Blanche's house, got medicine and patches on their injuries. They decided to become even stronger trainers so they could keep themselves safe, and maybe even help other people who were in bad situations. That was their goal.

From that day on, Candela, Blanche, and Spark were inseparable.

* * *

"Wait, don't cry, Professor Willow!" Candela said.

"But... that's such a beautiful story..." The professor blew his nose. "I'm so moved by it... I can't believe it really happened..."

"Well, it's the reason we're so inseparable." Blanche smiled.

"I'm crying too! Aaaugh!" Spark was wiping his eyes with his gloves.

"But still... I the part where you were all crying..." Willow said, "It just got to me..."

"Yeah... the magical part was... when we were crying, a rainbow shone through our tears." Spark said. "We knew right then that our bond was magical, and that our friendship was truly something special..."

Candela's fist suddenly landed on Spark's head.

"Silly. That cheesy scenario didn't happen! A rainbow didn't shine through our tears!" Candela said.

"Yes it did!" Spark said. "My mom told me so!"

Candela and Blanche looked at each other with blank faces.

"Probably when you told your mom, she decided to stretch the truth when telling the story back to you." Blanche said. "And then you remembered it that way."

"Aw, pooh." Spark said. Everyone began to laugh.

Through good times, and bad times, Candela, Blanche, and Spark were always there for each other. What kind of moments did they have in store for themselves next? Find out next time!


End file.
